A Winter Chance
by multicoloredmango
Summary: A short story in which Mikey and Don discuss an unusual encounter. Read, review, and enjoy!


**Hello, everyone! I haven't written anything for quite a while and I just wanted to post a really short story just to get back into the feeling. I actually kind of don't like what I've written, so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as other things I wrote…BUT at least this means that I am back and will be writing more. Hope you all enjoy this anyway and review! Thank you.**

* * *

It wasn't every day that Mikey was quiet at dinner. In fact, now that Don really thought about it, Mikey was never quiet when he had the chance to annoy his three brothers at the same time. Dinner was just as much for eating as it was for Mikey's entertainment, despite Raph's extensive efforts. Yet here he was, sitting across from Don, silent. Mikey wasn't sick or injured, Don mentally assessed, nor did he appear unhappy in any way. His face wore a far-off stare, so Mikey was possibly just day-dreaming…but it looked more pensive then that.

In a nutshell, Donatello was absolutely puzzled.

Determined to figure out the reason for his little brother's strange behavior, Don set his fork down, cleared his throat, and caught Mikey's eyes with a polite smile. "What's on your mind?" He asked. "You haven't said a word this whole time."

Don watched as Mikey's eyes widened for a second, as if he had just noticed his own mistake. Mikey swallowed down a mouthful of food and smiled back sheepishly. "Oh, I'm just thinking…about stuff."

"And what would that stuff be?" Leo joined in, glancing at Don for a second. He must have picked up on the same thing too.

Mikey shrugged his shoulders causally, but Don could see him start to fidget with the silverware. "You know, um…video games, and…and…" He paused, obviously unable to think of what to say. "Well, you know."

Raph snorted. "Right. Video games." He took another bite of his food. Don wasn't sure if Raph hadn't noticed the abnormality of the situation, or if he had but didn't care. On second thought, it was definitely the latter.

But suddenly, Mikey was back to his regular self, babbling away about what he had seen on TV that day about the Justice League, and how he was expecting their call because they would definitely need him _this_ time. Raph started to argue, and Leo jumped in too, so Don decided to let go of the subject. It probably wasn't even important, anyway.

But it was only a few hours later when Don's earlier puzzlement resurfaced. Watching from the kitchen, Don could see the youngest sitting listlessly on the couch, face lit up with the dancing light of the TV screen. There was that same thoughtful expression on Mikey, and it somehow worried Don. He knew he would probably regret this later, but Don couldn't help himself. He needed to know.

The purple-banded turtle plopped down next to his younger brother on the old, worn couch. Mikey noticed right away and immediately gave his trademark smile. "Hey, Donnie."

"Hey." Don answered softly. "You okay?"

Mikey cooked his head with a confused look. "I'd say so." He eyed Don warily for a moment. "Why? Am I in trouble?"

Don gave a little chuckle and shook his head; Mikey relaxed instantly. "No, no. Just..." He paused, reconsidering his concerns. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Mikey stared at Don for a second then looked back at the TV. Don, deciding that maybe he would try again tomorrow, stretched for a bit and started to get up from the couch.

"Um!" Mikey grabbed Don's arm before his brother could go anywhere. When Don turned around in surprise, Mikey realized what he had just done and immediately let go. "S-sorry."

Don sat back down on the couch and gave a reassuring smile. "It's fine." It was obvious that something _was_ bothering his little brother. Don waited patiently for Mikey speak up again, but the orange-banded turtle stayed silent. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Don said gently. Mikey still hadn't let go of his wrist, so Don put a comforting hand on his brother's.

Mikey face was scrunched up, and Don knew that Mikey was deliberating over what to say. He finally looked up at Don with renewed determination. "Today, I…I met someone."

Don instantly started to worry, considering all the possible trouble his brother could have gotten himself into. Could someone have seen him without a disguise? He tried to keep a calm face. "What happened, Mikey?"

Mikey took back his hand from Don and crossed his arms around himself. "I met her in the park. I was just passing by, um…"

The youngest looked up, and Don could see his blush. Now Don was even more worried—Mikey was _blushing_, and that was unusual for the normally confident and outgoing turtle. "What happened?" Don repeated more firmly this time.

Mikey's expression changed into a far-off gaze. "She held my hand. And giggled. She was cute."

"Okay…" Don quirked an eye ridge. He was seriously contemplating his brother's sanity at this point.

Suddenly Mikey snapped out of his reminiscence and grabbed Don again. "I know I'm not really supposed to go to the park in broad daylight—"

"—Mikey, you're _never_ supposed to go," Don interrupted.

Mikey excitedly shook his head. "No, but that's where I saw her, playing with a ball by herself. And then the ball rolled up to me and she asked for it back and then she asked me to play with her and—and—"

"Slow down Mikey, I can hardly understand what you're saying," Don laughed. "How old is this girl, anyway?"

"She told me she was six!" Mikey chirped with a big grin.

Don balked. "Six?" He put a hand to his head. "Mikey, I hope her parents didn't see you." He sighed. "Or anyone else for that matter. You know how suspicious it looks for a man with a trench coat playing with a six-year-old?"

"No…" Mikey pouted. "It's the middle of winter. Everybody wears trench coats."

"And sunglasses?" Don pressed.

Mikey stuck his tongue out. "I don't care."

Don smiled apologetically. "Alright, fine. What was so special about this anyway?"

Mikey settled back into the couch and went silent for a moment. "The girl was really nice. She…she didn't think that I looked weird at all." Mikey bowed his head. "Besides April and Casey, well, nobody else here really thinks that way."

Don was speechless. He would never have guessed how self-conscious Mikey was; the turtle sure was enthusiastic parading around in his Turtle Titan costume, and he was always one to make friends anywhere they went. He put a strong arm around his brother. "Well I'm glad you had fun." He paused as Mikey hugged him back. "And you managed to stay out of trouble. That's a miracle in and of itself."

The youngest peered up at his brother with a hopeful look. "Does that mean I can see her again?"

Don sighed and squeezed Mikey a bit. "No." Mikey lowered his eyes with a disappointed frown. "I'm sorry, Mikey, but you know how it is."

Mikey let out a little whine. "But—"

"—April and Casey are a special case," Don interjected, knowing what Mikey would say. "And so is everyone else we've made friends with from other places. There are many people that like us for who we are, and I'm sure there will be more to come."

Mikey nodded, finally smiling again. "I guess we'll just have to wait for them in the shadows."

The two turtles sat for a little while on the couch, contentedly nestled against one another. Then suddenly they heard a shout from Leo: "Hey guys, look who's come over for dinner!"

Mikey and Don quickly made their way to where Leo's voice was coming from and were pleasantly surprised. As they ran to the unexpected guest they shouted their excited greeting in unison.

"Leatherhead!"


End file.
